How the play's the thing should have ended
by Ragan1000
Summary: CAILEY! How I think the play' the thing should have end Zack might seem OOC but whatever.


Disclaimer: It's been said.

Zack might be a little OOC

" Never speak to each other again sure", Bailey said as she slammed the door.

" I guess you guys should split the lobster", I said as I grabbed a napkin and ran to the sky deck crying. I sat down on one of the chairs left behind from my stupid play. Why did I ever write that damn play?

" Sup dude did ya get back-?", my brother Zack said walking up to me but stopped short. " What happened?"

" She wouldn't listen."

" Oh well,you should go back to your cabin,it's gonna rain", he said motioning to the sky.

" I don't care," I snapped.

" Dude-"

" Go away," I said pushing him away.

" Cod-"

" Go away." I shouted standing up and pushing him to the ground.

" Okay." He said backing away still on the ground.

Zack's POV

I have never seen my brother so mad. I had to help fix this. I backed away slowly until I got to the juice bar then stood up and ran to Bailey's Cabin. I saw two guys splitting a lobster and a violin on the floor. I rolled my eyes then banged on the door.

" Go away!", I heard her shout it sounded like she was crying.

" It's Zack."

" Oh well in that case... GO AWAY!"

" IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" I shouted then then took a few steps back to get a running start.

Bailey's POV

" IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" Zack shouted and I rolled my eyes and got up and walked to the door and opened it the same second Zack ran in, not noticing I opened the door and he ran into the wall then banged his head and fell back landing at my feet.

" ZACK!" I shouted then put my hand out to help him up he grabbed it and I pulled him up above the ground and then steadied him.

" Thanks."

" No problem, so what do you want?"

" Bailey about Cody he-"

"I don't wanna hear it", I muttered.

" Bailey he doesn't hate you he-"

" Get out Zack." I said as the tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

" Bail-"

" Now." I said pushing him out the door.

" HE STILL LOVES YOU!" he shouted and that was it. I fell to the ground crying. I could feel him pick me up and sit me on his my lap. I buried my face in my shirt and he stroked my hair.

" You're lying",I sobbed into his shirt.

" No I'm not. Here, I'll show you", He said picking me up and standing me up on the floor to lead me to the door., " Look", he said pointing to two guys splitting a lobster. A violin was rested against the wall.

" He-he did this for me?", I asked shocked.

" Yes he did, he loves you Bailey."

" Well... Wow...Where-?"

" Sky deck", he said and I smiled, pecked him on the cheek and ran to the sky deck. It was pouring rain and the winds were blowing harshly. I found it hard to believe that Cody was out in weather this bad. Normally he would not go out in weather under 60 degrees with out a hat and scarf. I scanned the sky deck until I saw Cody sitting in one of the chairs left over from the play.

" Cody", I called out and he turned around. His eyes were blood shot and tears were streaming down his face. I ran over to him.

" Bailey what are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to speak to me again."

" Only because I thought that was what you wanted", I said.

"Bailey I am so sorry about that damn play. I was a jerk and I just-"

" I know", I said looking into his eyes.

" Can you ever forgive me?"

" Yes", I said and he smiled.

" And Bailey", he said standing up. I stared into his eyes.

" Y-yes", I stuttered my knees weakening from his intense gaze.

" I was kinda wondering if you wanted to get back together", he said nervously.

" Yes", I said beaming.

" Well I guess I deserve- did you say yes?", he asked smiling as wide as I was, probably, if not wider.

" Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes!", I shouted and he pulled me in for a hug.

Cody's POV

I pulled Bailey in for a hug and I could see Zack over her shoulder. He was smiling at us. "Thank you", I mouthed and he smiled and nodded. After a second his face became annoyed. "Kiss her already!", he mouthed. "Thanks", I mouthed then pulled Bailey slightly away and she looked confused. I quickly pressed my lips against hers. The after a minute pulled away for air.

" I love you my little Hay bail", I said and she smiled and pressed her lips against mine.

Zack's POV

I smiled at my brother and his girlfriend for a while then quickly became annoyed. "Kiss her", I mouthed and he smiled and nodded. Then pressed his lips against hers.

" Okay, on that note I shall be leaving", I said then walked back to my cabin smiling.

**THE END! REVIEW!**


End file.
